Legado
by Henta-Hime
Summary: Luffy rió. Rió fuerte, altivo y contento. Bajo el escrutinio incrédulo de todos sus nakama sobre él, rió.


¡Hola!~ Este es mi primer fic de One Piece c: es un poco corto, y si en tiempo lineal tendríamos que ubicarlo, sería un par de buenos años después tras la saga de Ace.

ADVERTENCIA: Tiene muy ligeros spoilers, pero están avisados por las dudas ·3·

¡Disfruten!~

* * *

Luffy rió. Rió fuerte, altivo y contento. Bajo el escrutinio incrédulo de todos sus nakama sobre él, rió.

Sanji abrió su boca, abrió grande, soltando su cigarrillo y tragando todo el aire que, al parecer, se esfumó antes de llegar a salvo a sus pulmones. Las palabras no le salían. Pero Sanji, sin palabras y sin aire, sonrió.

Usopp, Usopp gritó. Con su fuerte voz excitada, gritó, gritó y gritó. Pero entre gritos, Usopp soltaba risas, risas contagiosas y que escondían graciosas lágrimas detrás.

Brook, hizo un divertido baile al son de su eternamente feliz violín, resonó en el Thousand Sunny la melodía más alegre que pudo, riendo a viva voz con su tembloroso registro. Soltaría lágrimas de sus ojos, pero claro, él no tenía ojos.

Franky, sin embargo, Franky lloró por Brook, Usopp y por todos los Mugiwara juntos. Con su voz congestionada y alegando, con su graciosamente pronunciada R, que él no estaba _llorrando_.

Zoro, se limitó a relucir esa perfectamente feliz sonrisa que guardaba para ciertas ocasiones, para ocasiones especiales. Especiales como esta.

Chopper, con su pequeña bata blanca cubriendo su cuerpo, optó por imitar a sus amigos exagerados, y llorar, llorar tanto como quisiera. Porque después de una situación linda, a Chopper a veces le gustaba llorar. Y aquella era una situación realmente linda. Además, él tenía todo el derecho de soltar alguna lágrima después de todo su arduo trabajo.

Robin, Robin miraba a su capitán con una genuina sonrisa también. Parece que en aquel barco, situaciones tan poco comunes como esas se contagiaban fácil. Porque Robin sonreía mucho desde que formaba parte de aquella tripulación, pero la sonrisa que mostraba ahora era, sin dudas, una de las más complacidas y felices que recordaría.

Y, repitiendo el ciclo, los sombreros de paja volvieron a posar sus ojos en el capitán.

Luffy seguía riendo. Riendo contagioso, con sus pulmones llenos de ganas. Con su sombrero firmemente aferrado a su cabeza por su mano derecha. Luffy reía, reía fuerte, esquivando la mirada de sus amigos. Y Luffy rió, rió… y lloró. La risa estridente se hizo temblorosa, aguada por las lágrimas que se deslizaban fuertes sobre sus mejillas. Pero la sonrisa seguía, ahí, firme.

Y el Thousand Sunny entero se conmovió.

Nami, ahí acostada sobre la mullida cama, lloró también. Nami lloró, riendo, sonriendo, con fuerza, igual que Luffy. Igual que Usopp, igual que Franky, igual que Chopper, e igual que Sanji.

Igual que la pequeña bolita arrullada en su pecho, con su pelusita negra sobre la cabeza.

Luffy se inclinó un poco, lo suficiente como para tener al alcance la cara de Nami y depositar el más tierno y dulce beso. Chopper tuvo que abrir su boca con ganas para poder respirar, las lágrimas y las ganas de hablar, no eran una buena combinación.

Miró a la criatura más hermosa del mundo, berreando entre los brazos de su madre, con su cara rosada, regordeta y arrugadita, graciosa. Y de repente, todo pareció esfumarse. La marina tras sus cabezas, los enemigos esperándolo en el Grand Line, los monstruos, todo.

Todo parecía ridículamente absurdo en comparación, porque ya no le cabía duda alguna de que no habría criatura viviente capaz de derrotarle. Porque si Monkey D. Luffy era bestialmente fuerte antes, ahora, con el nuevo integrante de la banda, nada podría detenerlo. Nadie serían capaz siquiera de ponerle un dedo encima a su familia nunca más.

Sujetó con cuidado al recién nacido, los ojos conmovidos todavía sobre él. Lo miró, lo escuchó, con su berrinche tan fuerte, que era milagrosamente transformado en hermosa música por Brook. No había duda de que su sangre corría por sus venas, la fortaleza se veía en su simple voz. Y Luffy volvió a reír. Sí, el recuerdo de _él_ venía a su mente cuando lo veía así, tan llamativo y poco discreto…

Los almirantes eran sólo un chiste ahora, todo el Cuartel General, todo el Shichibukai podría darle caza en este momento. Luffy les patearía el culo a todos y cada uno de ellos. ¿No es verdad, pequeño? porque así es, tu padre es el monstruoso hombre que se convertiría en el Rey de los Piratas en poco tiempo. Y ahora, contigo en el barco, no habría nada capaz de detenerle.

¿Oyeron eso, Marines? han perdido toda oportunidad contra él a partir de ahora. Y debían de tener miedo, mucho miedo. Porque su hijo, ese pequeño que cargaba entre sus brazos, seguiría sus pasos con el correr de los años.

Porque el hijo de Monkey D. Luffy, ya había llegado. Y su nombre era algo que todo el mundo debía recordar.

—Bienvenido a los Mugiwara, Monkey D. Ace.

* * *

Lo sé, ¿Algo raro, cierto? pero tenía ganas de escribir algo así, Ace era mi personaje favorito, y quería hacerle un pequeño homenaje ·3· tuve que tener líquidos atados a mis venas cuando murió, jamás le había llorado tanto a nada ni nadie como él ;3;

¡Espero les haya gustado!


End file.
